The Rise of Sigmund the Sorcerer
by Samantha1105
Summary: "That day, I became one of few in my family. My life would never be the same. Never. I made my father proud and he made me what I am today. Thank you, father." The story of Sigmund's rise from a family of farmers to a powerful legend.
1. Prolouge

_Prologue_

"Help mama in the farm. She's raising the chickens."

"Yes sister."

"And while your out there, here, take this basket and bring a snack back for us both."

"Raspberries?"

"Please do."

"Yes sister."

Out I went, into the family farm to do as my older sister asked of me. My dear mother stood in the barn, feeding the young chicks. She turned to me when she heard the rustling of hay on the floor.

"My son."

"Hallo mama! Look! I've got a basket!"

"I see. Have you come to help me while your father is away?"

"Yes mama."

"My son. My good son." I placed the basket down and cupped my little hands as my mother poured the chick feed into them. I sat on the floor and watched the chicks gather around me. One by one, they felt comfortable enough to take food from my hands.

"Look mama! Look!"

"I see." I smiled up at her, proud that I could help her as my father would. Once the feed was done, I picked up my basket.

"Mama, I'm going out to the patch now!"

"Okay darling!"

"Auf Wiedersehen!" I ran down the steep, grassy hill, tossing my basket down so I could roll down it. Blades of grass stuck to my hair and stained my clothes with the fresh scent of the outdoors. My socks had fallen down below my knees now as well. I collected myself before grabbing my basket and heading through the daisy field. The field lead me to a path that took one to the town's market place. That's when I saw him, my father.

"HOW GLORIOUS!"

"OH MY!"

The towns people watched as my father performed for them, for he was a sorcerer. A skilled one at that.I watched his every move, dropping my basket to my side once again.

"Does that burn your hand?,"a young boy asked. My father looked down at him.

"Only if you are an idiot!,"he joked. I giggled at the joke from afar. "NOW WATCH!,"my father announced,"for I will now form a ball of pure fire from my very hands!" I studied my father's every move as he performed this very trick. The crowd cheered when the ball of fire appeared, as said would.

This was the day I copied my father, as most young children would. I followed his actions. I felt the rush of power and pain run through my veins. With a flick of my wrist, the fire spewed out. The towns people looked at me. Necks almost snapping in the direction of the small blond boy with the fire in his hands.

"WHO IS THAT CHILD?,"they cried. My father faced me. Tears instantly took over as he watched me. He watched me dance with the flames buning in my hands.

"Father! Watch me father!" And he did. He watched me dance.

That day, I became one of few in my family. My life would never be the same. Never. But at that very moment, I had no clue as to what this meant. I had never seen my father cry from sheer joy before.I made him proud and he made me what I am today. _Thank you, father_.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"My god! My dear child, how did you do what you did?"

"Please, tell us Sigmund!" My mother and my sister stood in the kitchen, watching me eat my supper. My father quickly hushed them both.

"Let the child eat! Go on, finish the cooking." As they turned away, my father sat next to me. I cleared my throat of my raspberry bread before I spoke.

"Papa, are you proud of me?"

"Of course my son." I smiled.

"I'm just like you now Papa!"

"You will be my son. You will be." He rustled my hair almost in a daze before standing up again. He walked over to my mother and kissed her. "_Tomorrow, we start_,"he whispered. She gasped.

"So soon? He's much too young!"

"We must." My sister turned to me, giving me a cold glance before leaving the room. I shuddered and looked down at my bread. At that moment, something in my gut told me something wasn't right. But I didn't mind the odd feeling. My father, he was proud of me. I scarfed down my food as quickly as I could and rushed to my father's study. I opened the room door slowly when I noticed him meditating infront of a crackling fireplace. I entered quietly and closed the door behind me.

"_Sigmund_." I jumped when my father suddenly spoke my name.

"Papa? Ja, it's me."

"Sit with me dear son." I did as he asked, taking a seat to the right of him on the floor. The heat of the fire softly touched my fair skin.

"What do you request of me Papa?,"I asked. He looked down at me for just a second before returning to his meditation.

"I would like for you to promise me something son."

"Yes Papa?"

"_Promise me that you will never give up. No matter how rough things begin to get. Promise me you will push through and handle your own like the young man I know you are_." He spoke this not to me, but to the flames that burned brightly infront of him. With every word he spoke, the flames almost seemed to rise and crack louder. I looked down at my feet.

"I-I promise Papa. I do."

"That's my dear boy. Now go, rest. We have a big day ahead of us!"

"YES PAPA! I WILL!" I rushed out of his study. A smile spread across my face and nothing at that very moment could have taken that feeling away from me.

* * *

><p>"Good morning son!"<p>

"Guten morgen Mama!"

My mother placed a plate of food infront of me. Isis handed me a cup of milk, then the same horrid look as the day before. Catching a glimce of this, my mother slapped her with a wooden spoon.

"WATCH IT!,"my mother shouted.

"But Mama! I've done nothing wrong!"

"WATCH IT!,"she repeated. My sister growled under her breath and returned to her kitchen chores. My father entered the stone kitchen, patting me on the back.

"Guten morgen my son!,"he said to me. I smiled, pushing my food aside.

"Guten morgen Papa!"

"Are we ready for a day out today?"

"Yes Papa! We are!" I followed my father out, waving farewell to my mother and ignoring my sister.

"What are we doing today Papa?"

"We will be training today."

"Training?" He said no more and lead me down to the river bank outside our property line. There, carp sprung out of the water, dancing over the rocks. Daisies and dandilions swayed in the sweet spring breeze. My father looked up towards the sunshine and smiled.

"Today's the day,"he said to himself. I followed his actions and smiled up to the blue sky as well. He laughed. "Son, I would like for you to do the fire ball trick again."

I nodded then steadied my hands and mumbled the words to myself. With the same wrist flick and a snap of my fingers, the flames errupted from my small hands.

"Yes, very good! Now walk over to me." I easily did as he asked.

"Look! I did it Papa! Look! I'm just like you!"

"Not yet Sigmund. You will be if you keep your promise." I nodded and put the flames out.

"Yes Papa."

"Now, follow along and do what I do Sigmund, son." I watched my father closely. Wanting so badly to be like him and make him proud.

"I've done it father! Look at the sparkles Papa! Look!"

"I see Sigmund. They're yours and will always remain. You have the blood of a true sorcerer." I gasped and smiled at my very own sparkles that matched my father's perfectly. My father approached me and ran his fingers through my shaggy hair before he looked down at me.

"Perform the fireball trick again,"he ordered me.

"B-but Papa, I did so already."

"Do it AGAIN!,"he shouted. His sudden shouting startled me and caused me to fall back into the shallow river. I sat in the rushing water and looked up at my father. Tears swelled my eyes. I feared that I had displeased him.

"P-papa,"I whimpered. He quickly lifted me out of the water and dried only my hands with his shirt.

"Sigmund, it's quite alright. I apologize for shouting at you, but you must do as I say."

"Y-yes Papa. I'm sorry." I performed the trick with shakey hands. My father quickly put the fire out.

"You must perform with strong hands,"he told me,"You will burn that way my son."

That morning, I trained with my father. Taking in his advice and listening to every word he told me. For I now understood that being what I was was important to my father. My father's approval meant the world to me. I wouldn't give up.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Play that song again for me, Sigmund! Please do!"

"I shall, Lila."

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! I would very much like to dance."

I used to play my best for a girl my age in the town I lived in. I played the recorder, a wooden one my grandfather had made me before he passed. Lila, the young girl, had met me after seeing me in the market place. We had become fast friends.

"That was wonderful Sigmund!"

"Danke, Lila."

"Um, will you perform a trick for me? Just for me?" I thought about it for a few. My father had told me to save my energy for further training. But Lila was a friend of mine of which I wanted to impress.

"Of course Lila,"I replied to her. She cheered for me. I spun around before giving her a smile. "WATCH NOW! As I form a ball of pure fire from my very hands!"

"Oh my!,"Lila gasped. She watched me closely, eyes sparkling with amazement. She tossed me daisies when my trick had been done.

"Dake Germany!,"I giggled. Lila clapped for me.

"Your amazing Sigmund!,"she told me,"I love your magic. I really do." I heard my mother ringing her silver bell for me to come home. I bowed infront of Lila.

"I must be going now."

"Will I see you again?"

"Not for a while, Lila. I must train with my father now."

"Okay. Play for me tomorrow Sigmund!"

"I will! Auf Wiedersehen!" I ran in the direction of my mother. She waved at me from the top of the hill of which our small home sat on. Her apron and brown hair swayed with the breeze.

"Son, come inside. You must eat!"

"Yes Mama."

* * *

><p>"Do the trick again."<p>

"Yes Papa."

"Good. Very good Sigmund!"

This had been the third time I had done this trick for my father. The third in a row! Each time I did it, my hands burned and cramped up. My skin became rough and numb. But I did as my father asked.

"Again."

"Yes Papa." Finally, the sun had gon down, leaving a suttle purple glow from our sparkles that reflected off the river water.

"Let's head home,"my father said to me. His voice was tired and worn out. I was just as tired and flopped down in the grass. My father laughed. "You must be tired. Don't worry." With that, he lifted me from the grass and threw me over his shoulder. He carried me, all the way home. He must have been soo tired, but I hadn't thought of that then.

Once home, the smell of cabbage soup and spices filled my nose. A breath of warmth touched my tender skin ever so and welcomed me home to rest. My mother walked beside my father to my bedroom, where he placed me on my bed.

"Rest Sigmund,"my mother whispered,"You're doing so well. _Just like your father_." I smiled as my eyes fluttered to a close.

"_Like father?_,"I mumbled.

"Yes son, _I'm proud of you_,"my father said to me faintly. I could feel the tear run down my smooth face. My hard work for the day had paid off. I knew if I kept up the hard work, I would keep hearing that from my father. _I lived on that_.

* * *

><p>I walked into the kitchen the next morning and found my sister mixing a batter for breakfast. I smiled at her.<p>

"Guten Morgen, Isis."

"Leave me be!,"she shouted at me. My smile faded as she turned away from me.

"Why are you shouting?" She didn't answer. My father walked in the kitchen and handed me a cup of milk he had just taken from the goats out back.

"Drink and be quick. We must head out again soon."

"But Papa, I wanted to see Lila this morning. I wanted to play for her."

"We have no time for such nonsense! Have you forgotten our training already Sigmund? Our promise?" My sister snickered at my father's yelling. I looked down at the floor.

"No Papa. Of course not."

"Then drink and let's get going!"

"Yes Papa!" I quickly drank my milk and rushed out to catch up with my father. Outside, Lila was waiting for me. She skipped beside my father.

"Sigmund! Will you play for me now?"

"No,"my father told her,"Sigmund has important things to do at the moment."

"Y-yes sir,"she mumbled. She scurried away, slightly lifting her gown from to hop over the grass. With a distraction out of the way, my father led me down to the river again.

"Start Sigmund." I sighed. The trick had started to annoy me.

"Papa, will I_ ever_ learn _anything_ new?" My father gave me a stern look. I covered my face, fearing more yelling.

"Your right, you've been doing very well."

"Really?" A smile came to my face.

"Yes son, you have. But I would really like for you to get this perfect." Smile, faded.

"Yes Papa,"I moaned. I performed the trick again. Over and over for another long day. I looked down at my hands, whimpering. My palms were slightly burned.

"Are you hurt?,"my father asked me. I shook my head, trying to tough it out. But my face clearly read the answer to that question. My father pulled me over to the river. "Put your hands in the water." I did as he told me. A wave of steam rose in the air, cooling off my palms.

"Thank you Papa." He smiled down at me.

"Please, tell me when your hurt Sigmund. I too must rest when I've had enough."

"Yes sir." My father stroked his chin in thought suddenly. His sparkles slightly brightened.

"Son, I will teach you something new. You'll really love this one!" I looked down at my reddened hands. My father laughed. "It's not the fireball trick again son." My father waved his arm in a huge, circular motion and disappeared in a hail of sparkles that danced in my eyes. My mouth dropped. My eyes widened.

"Papa? Papa!" I felt a tap on my shoulder. Behind me, my father stood with a sharp smile on his bold face.

"_You've been dazzled_!,"he laughed. I laughed with him. He showed me his movements, step by step. After a few tried, I materialized myself yet again into the river. My father's mouth dropped as he ran to pull me out. I smiled at him.

"YOU'VE BEEN DAZZLED!,"I giggled. We laughed all the way home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Now you see me, now you don't!"

"Oh, WOW!"

"You've been dazzled~!" I performed my new trick for Lila, who watched with wide eyes. Over the past few weeks, my father had taught me eight new tricks that I wanted to show Lila. I had the day off from training and finally got a day to spend with my only friend.

"Sigmund,"she started,"I have something horrid to tell you." I gazed at her, puzzled as to what she could mean.

"What is it Lila?"

"I heard a few of the townspeople talking harshly of you and your family."

"Did you?"

"Yes, I did. Mrs. Anne and Elane at the market place, Besty and Thomas and even your own blood, Isis."

"Isis? No, I don't believe you!"

"Sigmund, why are you shouting?"

"LEAVE ME BE LILA!" I ran away from her, tears streaming down my face. All those people talking about me? Isis? My own sister? I rushed into the barn where my mother fed the chickens. She turned to me.

"Sigmund, son! What's the matter? Why are you sobbing?"

"Mama! Mama please, tell me where Papa is. I need him!"

"He's in the raspberry patch darling..." I dashed out again, quickly growing tired. I dropped down on my knees and covered my face, crying. "PAPA! PAPA! PLEASE!" And as if my prayers had been answered, my father stood infront of me, carrying a basket of berries. He quickly dropped the basket at my dramatic crying and kneeled down beside me.

"My son-"

"Papa! The town has been talking about me! About us! A-and Isis-"

"Sigmund, I told you things would be rough, didn't I?"

"Yes but-"

"You must handle your own Sigmund." With that, my father stood up and walked in the direction of our home, leaving me. I cried, picking myself up and walking down to the riverbank again. It was quiet, only the sound of rushing water and the croaking of the toads kept me company. I sat at the river's edge and looked into the water. My wavy reflection looked back at me, crying with me.

"Why do I have to be a sorcerer?,"I asked my reflection,"Why can't I just be normal?" I stood up, angered by what Lila had told me. "I HATE them! ALL OF THEM! They envy me because I'm better than them! ALL OF THEM!" I was soo young when I realized the deep and dark feelings of hate. And things only got worse from there.

* * *

><p>"Sigmund! Supper!" I sat at the table for Sunday supper with my family. My mother joined us, setting fresh baked rolls and a pitcher of water on the table infront of us.<p>

"Say grace Isis,"my mother spoke gently to my sister. She closed her eyes and set her hands on her lap.

"Please bless this food my God. Bless our market and our family as well." I mumbled at the last part before saying 'amen'. I kept quiet during dinner, which concerned my mother.

"How was your day with Lila son?,"she asked me. I glanced at her and looked back down again at my food.

"Fine Mama,"I answered quickly. I spoke nothing more. My sister swallowed her food quickly before speaking.

"Don't you have anything more to add? You always do." I slammed my spoon down on the table.

"DO YOU EVEN CARE?,"I shouted. Isis gasped.

"What are you saying brother? What's wrong with you?"

"Don't YOU have anything to add about what you spoke to the people of our town? I've heard the talk, Isis! I heard all about you!"

"That's enough Sigmund!,"my father yelled. I tipped over my bowl of soup, letting it spill on my sister's dress before running to my room. I did not apologize to my sister, and she didn't apologize to me. I locked my room door and rested on my bed. My mother knocked on the door.

"Sigmund, please. Apologize to Isis. Please come out and eat with us." I hid my face in my pillow.

"LEAVE ME BE!,"I cried,"This town is full of GOSSIPS!"

"Dear Isis is sorry. She is."

"I want to hear it from her mouth!" My mother gave up on getting me out of my room. My father didn't come to my room door either. I didn't mind, I wanted to be alone that night.

Monday morning, I headed out to the market place to buy dairy from Mrs. Anne, a woman whom Lila had told me gossiped about me and my family. When I walked into town, many people pointed and stared at me, whispering to their friends. I ignored them all and stood infront of Mrs. Anne's wooden cart. She smiled at me, having no idea that I knew of her sin.

"Sigmund! Look how big you're getting. Your mother needs to feed you more though, you're a pile of bones!" She laughed at her own joke. My face remained neutral.

"Two pounds cheddar,"I ordered. She glanced at me, noticing my attitude.

"What ever is the matter son?"

"I'm not your son." She stood quiet for a second. The harsh tone in my voice must have startled her.

"Sigmund?"

"WOMAN! TWO POUNDS CHEDDAR!" My shouting caused attention to the little wooden cart. People around me whispered and gave me anything but pleasant looks. Mrs. Anne did as I asked. I paid her and went on my way. As I headed on the trail back home, Lila and her family strolled past me. Lila came to quick stop and rushed to my side.

"Sigmund! Hallo Sigmund!"

"Hallo Lila. I must be on my way at the moment."

"Oh, please come meet my family. Please do." I sighed and followed Lila over to her parents. Her mother bowed and her father removed his hat to shake my hand.

"We've heard about your magic from Lila,"her mother told me,"It sounds lovely."

"You two have been spending quiet alot of time together,"her father added,"I'm glad my dea daughter has a friend like you."

"Danke both,"I mumbled,"But I must be on my way now."

"Why yes, of course. Go on to your mother,"Lila's mother told me,"She wants her son home soon. My Lila may be over later as well."

"Alright then. Auf Wiedersehen to you both!" I waved goodbye to them all and followed the path into the daisy field. When all was clear, I used my newest trick and materialized myself to my family's property. My father gasped when I appeared in the raspberry fields along side him.

"Where have you come from?,"he asked me. I smiled at him and held up my basket.

"The market place Papa. I didn't want to walk." He laughed and picked a few raspberries off the bushes. I did the same, dropping a few in the basket along with the cheddar. My father ran his fingers through my hair suddenly, almost as though he were inspecting it. I looked up at him. "What is it Papa?"

"Stand still Sigmund. Please." I did as he asked, popping a few into my mouth. I suddenly felt my father's hands tense up atop my head. He lifted the basket from the ground and started walking. "Come along now son. We must get home."

"What's wrong Papa?,"I asked, stuggling to keep up with his fast pace. He didn't answer me. Once home, he rushed over to my mother who was washing clothes in the kitchen drop sink. He pulled her aside and whispered something to her, causing her to glace at me. She then approached me and inspected my hair as my father had. A soft gasp escaped her lips. She sat at our round stone dinner table and held hr hands to her chest. Tears adorned her face.

"My son. It's true, it's really happening. Bless you Sigmund!" She raised her hand above her head, her eyes were shut and her mouth moved, though only a quiet mumble could be heard. She had started praying as she usually did. I wanted to know what they were seeing on my head. I rushed to my parent's room to use the mirror. That's when I saw it. The roots of my hair had started to turn an inhuman platinum, silver. I gasped, touching my hair softly.

"M-mein...oh my." I touched my hair again. What did this mean? Was I turning elderly? My hair was slowly turning as my father's had. The more power I began to gain, the more silver my hair would become.

* * *

><p>"Do you see it?"<p>

"Ja! It's grey Sigmund." I had asked Lila to take a look at my hair. My eyes drooped when she told me she could see the silver. "It's really shiney too."

"Is it?"

"Ja!" I touched the top of my head and sighed.

"Oh...,"I mumbled. I sat down next to her on the river's edge and dipped my feet into the clear, blue water. Slowly, I saw Lila reaching her hand over to hold mine. I quickly snatched my hand away. She looked up at me.

"I'm sorry,"she said to me. I didn't reply. I looked down at the water, watching the fish play. Lila kept quiet as I thought to myself.

"That's quiet alright,"I said softly to her. She gazed at me, a smile coming to her face.

"I actually like your new hair,"she added,"I really do."

"Danke Lila."


End file.
